User blog:Ferblover/"Measured in Moments" a Phineabella Story
"Phineas?" Inquired a choked voice on the other end of the receiver. A broken voice. A sobbing voice. Phineas knew that voice… "Isabella?" He asked quietly, the cracked voice sniffling over the line leaving him staring at the iPhone held tightly in his hand. He hadn't expected a call from her. This was something different. This was something wrong. He waited for a long few moments, listening to silenced sniffled and restrained sobs on the other end of the phone before the voice picked up again. "Can you take me to the Googleplex Mall? I need to get out of here for a little while. " Was all that she needed to say, before Phineas had touched the "End Call" button on the phone and headed for the door. The camera shivered with a bright flash and the photo booth lit up with bright memories. Phineas laughed in harmony with Izzy as the photos slowly spit out into the slot. "Heeeey, you gave me bunny ears!" Isabella grinned, elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs with a playful smirk. Phin grinned and shrugged his shoulders, hooking his arm through Isabella's as the two of them wandered into the heart of the mall. "I think you look good with rabbit ears…Cute." Phineas muttered quietly, mostly to himself, but he caught the warm tint of pink that sprouted from Isabella's cheeks. She'd heard him. "Thanks." She said quietly, stopping at the second floor of the Googleplex Mall and staring at the mindless shopping zombies that meandered back and forth. Phineas stopped too, and they leaned over the railing, watching the people here and there. "…Thanks for…getting me out of there." Isabella explained. Phineas looked away quietly, nodding his head, but Izzy felt a sudden twinge of regret claw at her soul. "I mean…Thank you for hanging out with me today, Phineas. You're really sweet to help me with my homework AND spend your credit card on me at the mall." Isabella whispered quietly. Phineas blushed with a warm grin and gestured towards the people exploring the shops and markets. "Is it pity?" She asked suddenly, staring into the distance, no longer looking at the people but staring quietly into the future. Her future. Phineas frowned quietly, and shifted his position, leaning back against the railing of the second floor's balcony. "I mean my mom was yelling pretty loud when you showed up…I'm sorry she…" Izzy muttered while Phineas reached a set of fingers up to graze the lump on his head where the hammer he was building with yesterday had struck him. "No." He finally said softly, not looking towards Isabella while he let his elbows dangle over the railing. "I don't pity you, Iz. At least, that's not why I'm dating you. I like you. You're…sassy and clever and cute. B'sides…you've got some extraordinary qualities. You put up with me." The boy explained, forcing Izzy to burst into giggles. "Is this life, Phin? Is this what life is supposed to be? I'm not a genius, but I don't think it's supposed to be this. It CAN'T be this…" She whispered sadly. Phineas turned and looked at her for a long time before he reached a hand over to stroke hers, and grabbed at the stack of pictures she was holding from the photo booth. "This. This is life." He explained, holding up one of the photos- the one they had given each other bunny ears. "This?" Asked Izzy, her voice choked with confusion and tears. Phineas smiled brightly and nodded his head. "This genuine smile? This is the real thing…I can see it. My step-dad taught me. Life is measured in moments and memories…Try to have as many moments as possible…the little ones. The single tiny itty bitty moments that stand out in your faded memories as color. These seconds in time that jump out at you. And make them good ones…I don't get it…but that's what dad says. I think this is what he meant. All that other stuff doesn't matter. It isn't important…This tiny second of life…it'll last for infinity. Just hang on to it." He whispered, handing the photo to Isabella, who wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. He blushed. She smiled. He hooked his arm into her's and the two of them headed off into the crowd of people parading about in the mall, and Phineas smiled happily. Thanks Dad. Category:Blog posts